Sexe torride
by Schtroump30
Summary: Lorsqu'Emma sauva Regina de l'incendie dans la Mairie …. ONE SHOT !
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma surprise du jour ! Régalez vous bien petits coquinous ! Passez un bon week-end, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire alors profitez bien du soleil si vous l'avez, parce que chez moi c'est torride ^^ **

**Bonne journée ;-)**

* * *

**Sexe torride**

Lorsqu'elle arriva, un peu à la bourre à son bureau, Emma stoppa son élan et vit quelque chose qui l'émerveilla … Regina, assise sur son bureau, ses jambes étaient croisées et elle portait une jupe gros clair, un chemisier bleu en soie, ainsi que son manteau beige, et bien sûr, n'oublions pas ses talons noirs, ces talons qui claquaient sur le carrelage pour signifiait sa présence dans n'importe quel lieu.

_« Miss Swan, vous êtes en retard ! »_

_« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de me surveiller ? Je pensais que votre emploi de Maire de la ville vous prenait tout votre temps. Il est clair qu'à l'évidence, ce n'est pas le cas »_ rétorqua Emma avec un fin sourire

_« En fait, je voulais vous remercier pour hier soir … »_

Cela intrigua Emma qui décida de s'approcher du bureau et de Regina. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près de la brune, elle la regarda de haut en bas et déglutit lorsqu'elle arriva à ses jambes. Madame le Maire avait de très jolies jambes, et elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de collant, pourtant il faisait un peu frais à Storybrooke, mais sans plus.

_« Y a pas de quoi … »_ répondit la blonde dans un murmure qui avait toujours le regard sur les jambes de Regina

Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, la blonde l'aurait croqué … Et ce parfum … Regina sentait une odeur fruitée, mélangée à de la pomme peut-être. Emma ne saurait dire, ceci dit, elle s'approcha encore plus près du Maire, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
Son magnétisme était puissant, et Regina en était consciente. Elle regarda sa proie avancer comme un papillon sur une flamme, regardant son chemisier à moitié ouvert. Ce torse, Regina avait envie d'y goûter, et tandis que le Shérif avançait encore, sa belle chevelure blonde faisait de l'effet au Maire.  
Puis, la brune mis ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, tandis que le Shérif mis les siennes sur les cuisses du Maire. Dieu comme sa peau était douce, et elle caressa ses genoux, ses cuisses jusqu'à aller sous la jupe crayon, lorsque Regina lui empoigna les mains.

_« Attention Miss Swan, vous jouez à un jeu dangereux … »_ dit la brune avec une voix rauque et suave

Elles se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux, le regard de la brune transperça celui de la blonde. Puis son regard descendit jusqu'aux lèvres rouges pulpeuses de madame le Maire, cette dernière décroisa ses jambes pour les enrouler autour des hanches du Shérif. Les talons de la brune, qui s'enfonçaient dans son jean, lui tira une grimace, mais Regina n'en avait que faire.

_« Regina … Que ... »_

Mais la blonde ne put parler davantage, elle fixait toujours les lèvres de la brune et voulait les toucher, les goûter, et surtout savoir où est-ce que ce parfum enivrant allait la conduire. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et Regina se délectait mais dans la toucher alors qu'Emma en mourait d'envie.

_« Maintenant Emma Swan, je vais vous faire l'amour sur ce bureau »_

Ce qui fit rougir Emma, tout en avalant sa salive.  
Regina détacha ses jambes et glissa sur le sol avec grâce. Debout, face à face, les deux femmes étaient toujours à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, la brune suivait les courbes du Shérif sans la toucher. Emma en devenait malade, elle avait envie de ces mains foulent son corps, elle avait envie d'être caressée par le Maire. Lorsque soudain, les mains de la brune se mirent sur ses hanches, Regina la fit pivoter et reculer à la fois, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma soit dos au bureau.  
Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, Regina lécha la commissure de ses seins, son chemisier étant ouvert presque indécemment, ce qui la fit tournoyer de plaisir. La tête en arrière, elle gémit, le fin titillement de langue de madame le Maire était tout bonnement divin.  
Lorsqu'elle eut finie, Regina la regardait de ses yeux noisette, le désir brûlait en elle et Emma le remarqua. Il y avait le feu dans ses yeux et la blonde déglutit de plus belle.  
Sans un mot, Regina défit les boutons du chemisier de la blonde, yeux dans les yeux, brûlant de désir l'une pour l'autre. Puis, elle posa les mains sur ses épaules pour écarte le chemisier qui tomba sur le bureau. La brune le ramassa, le porta à son visage et le huma.

_« Shérif Swan, vous sentez merveilleusement bon »_

_« Ca suffit … »_ gémit Emma

_« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous … »_ répondit-elle dans un sourire carnassier

Regina laissa tomber délicatement le chemisier sur le sol, puis posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, ses pouces touchant la peau nue du Shérif, le reste de ses doigts étant sur le jean.

_« Je crois que vous n'avez pas non plus besoin de ce jean … »_

Elle défit le bouton du jean d'Emma, et celle-ci l'aida à le laisser tomber sur ses jambes. Puis elle hissa le Shérif sur le bureau, enleva rapidement ses bottes et son jean et envoya le tout valser à travers la pièce.  
Regina passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui alluma aussitôt la blonde qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ses mains se baladant partout sur le corps du Maire, celle-ci se cala entre les jambes du Shérif et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les remontant et descendant pour caresser cette peau pâle mais douce qu'avait le Shérif. Leur langue dansait dans leur bouche, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient parfois par le désir qui les consumait, puis, lorsqu'elles détachèrent leurs lèvres par manque d'air, Emma murmura qu'il était temps d'enlever elle aussi ses vêtements. D'abord réticentes à ce que le Shérif la touche, Regina se laissa faire, tout en écarquillant ses yeux noisettes. Tout doucement, Emma déboutonna son chemisier qui tomba à terre, dévoila la belle poitrine de Regina, ainsi que de beaux dessous noirs avec une dentelle violette. Puis, dégrafa la jupe qui tomba au sol. Regina était parfaite, ses courbes donnaient envie qu'on la goûte mais elle la stoppa.

_« Une chose à la fois miss Swan. C'est moi qui mène la danse »_

Et elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde, ses mains caressèrent chaque parcelle de son corps et en un mouvement de doigts, Regina dégrafa le soutien-gorge d'Emma et le jeta dans la pièce, peu importe où les vêtements tombaient, pourvu qu'elle goûtait à la chair du Shérif. Les mouvements du Maire étaient doux et tendres, mais durs aussi. Elle comprit vite que Regina voulait la faire languir jusqu'au point de non-retour. Une maniaque du contrôle, voilà ce qu'était Regina et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la touche.  
Alors qu'elle prit un sein dans sa main, la bouche de Regina suçait l'autre. Emma frissonnait à chaque baiser brûlant du Maire et écarta un peu plus les jambes pour que la brune puisse se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que son bassin vienne à la rencontre du sexe de la blonde.  
Puis, la langue de Regina allait du lobe de l'oreille jusqu'au ventre de la blonde, elle s'arrêta devant l'entre-jambe du Shérif, détacha ses mains de ses seins et toucha du bout des doigts la culotte déjà bien trempée …

_« Mmmmh tu es prête … Je ne pensais pas que tu mouillerais déjà pour moi »_

Emma savait que la brune mentait, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et elle savait qu'Emma serait trempée avec tout ce qu'elle lui faisait.  
La brune continua de suçoter le téton droit de la blonde, tirait dessus, puis passa à celui de gauche, ses doigts se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au bas ventre de la blonde. Elle caressa les contours de la culotte en dentelle d'Emma puis fit entrer un doigt en elle.

_« Han … Regina … »_

_« Comme tu es trempée … Tu vas jouir pour moi bébé … »_

Emma s'embrasait au rythme des mouvements délicieux de la brune dans son sexe, Regina léchait ce corps, ces seins, ce cou, goûtait à cette bouche, puis fit entrer son deuxième doigt dans Emma, son pouce caressait le clitoris de la blonde qui gémissais de plaisir.

Les va et vient, d'abord tendres, se firent plus rapidement, Regina accentuait son pouce sur le clitoris de sa belle qui gémissait tout en ayant la respiration saccadée.

_« Oui … c'est bien … Continues … »_ lui disait Regina qui sentait elle aussi le désir monter

De sa main libre, Regina caressait le dos, puis les seins, pinçait les mamelons durs d'excitation et allait de plus en vite en elle jusqu'à ce qu'Emma renversa sa tête en arrière et eut le plus fort des orgasmes qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.  
Regina vint aussitôt mais ce fut un râle dans sa gorge qui s'effondra sur le Shérif qui la retint en lui mettant une main dans le dos, son autre main était appuyée au bureau pour ne pas qu'elles tombent.  
Toujours en elle, Regina avait elle aussi sa main appuyée sur le bureau pour se retenir de tomber encore plus sur la blonde. Lorsqu'elle retira ses doigts, devant Emma, elle suça ses doigts un à un, Emma mordit alors sa lèvre inférieure.

_« Ce que vous avez bon goût Shérif … Hmmm vous avez mérité que je vous goûte encore, mais pas maintenant … »_

Et Regina se détacha de l'étreinte d'Emma, se rhabilla et tourna les talons avant de s'arrêter dans l'entrée …

_« Ce soir, chez moi. Henry sera chez une copine à lui ... Grace … Ne soyez pas en retard ou je vous punirai de la façon la plus horrible dans notre jeu sexuel »_

Et elle s'en alla, laissant une Emma pantelante, et doublement excitée par ce nouvel ébat torride auquel Regina et elle s'adonnaient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à vous ! Je sais, j'ai un peu tarder pour cette suite, mais j'en suis satisfaite. De plus, avec le boulot et quand je suis en repos je sors, je n'ai donc pas le trop le temps mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Je fais de mon mieux ! Quand à ma fic, elle continuera vous inquiétez pas ;)**

**Enjoy pour cette suite, je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous la voulait !**

* * *

Emma n'avait fait que penser à cette soirée durant toute la journée. Ce moment où Regina lui avait fait l'amour sur son propre bureau. Elle n'aurait pas cru que cela se serait produit, et Regina était manifestement féline depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé de l'incendie de la mairie. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas d'ailleurs, puisque depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur la brune, Emma s'était sentie pousser des ailes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu autant de passion pour quelqu'un, encore moins une femme. Il y avait eu cette fille en première année de fac, mais c'était une passade, juste pour découvrir autre chose, peu avant qu'elle rencontre le père d'Henry … Et tout de suite, Emma calqua cette passion pour Regina à celle de Neil … C'était féroce mais en même temps la voix de madame le Maire l'électrisait. Une voix aussi rauque et aussi érotique à la fois, un déhanché à la limite du provoquant, un regard brûlant et des lèvres aussi pulpeuses. Oui … Regina Mills était une très belle femme et elle devait le savoir, vu avec quel aplomb elle avait excité Emma.

Garée devant chez le Maire, Emma avait décidé de faire simple : son jean slim, ainsi que ses bottes, et un chemisier vert qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Elle ne se maquillait presque pas, ou du moins les yeux et sa belle chevelure dorée avait été laissée libre, puisqu'elle savait que la brune adorait ses cheveux d'un blond étincelant. Son cœur battait à toute allure, la brune lui avait manqué durant cette journée, elle voulait la posséder, la toucher, et par-dessus tout goûter à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle était également excitée, rien qu'en repensant à ce que Regina avait pu lui faire ce matin … Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui préparer pour cette soirée et cette nuit ? La pensée de Regina nue la rendit toute émoustillée …

Toussotant, se recoiffant dans son rétro et ouvrit un bouton supplémentaire à son chemisier, elle descendit de la voiture et s'avança jusqu'à la grande porte blanche du numéro 108. Elle sonna et la belle brune apparut en peignoir, mais pas n'importe lequel. Pas un de ces peignoirs de bain, non c'était un peignoir en soie bleue. Dieu qu'elle était belle même avec un peignoir sur le dos.

_« Bonsoir … »_ lâcha Emma qui la déshabillait du regard

Regina se contenta simplement de sourire et la fit entrer. Ce sourire … Emma ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Ce n'était pas de ces sourires dont Regina arborait lors d'une victoire sur elle, ni un sourire hypocrite, non, juste un sourire qui en disant long. Emma retira sa veste et Regina la prit pour aller l'accrocher au porte manteau. Puis, elle vit son chemisier … il laissait entrevoir la commissure des seins de la blonde, et Regina déglutit et vit la satisfaction dans les yeux d'Emma avant de se reprendre.

_« Avant toute chose, je voudrais dire que … »_ les yeux de Regina étaient toujours sur le décolleté d'Emma _« Je … je ne sais pas ce qui se passe … Tu es … je n'aurai jamais pensé assouvir cette pulsion en moi. »_

Puis Regina s'approcha de la jolie blonde avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

_« Personne avant toi ne s'était opposé à moi. Vous êtes si … impétueuse Shérif Swan … et j'adore ça »_

Regina n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la blonde et celle-ci sentait son souffle chaud sur elle. Elle avait envie d'écraser ses lèvres contre celle de la brune, elle avait envie de la toucher.

_« Que veux-tu de moi … Regina ? »_

_« Toi … juste toi … »_

Puis la brune baissa les yeux pour retrouver le décolleté d'Emma et souria

_« Toi aussi tu me veux … C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as laissé ce chemisier entre-ouvert. Tu ne sais donc pas que c'est dangereux de me provoquer ? »_

_« Si … mais j'aime ça »_

_« Je vois ça … »_

Les deux jeunes femmes murmuraient comme s'il y avait quelqu'un à côté d'elles, mais c'était simplement le désir qui les poussait de plus en plus. Emma détaillait les lèvres de Regina tandis que celle-ci essayait de se retenir pour ne pas lécher cette poitrine qui ne demandait que ça.

_« Et maintenant ? »_

_« Ma chambre … Que ce soit clair Shérif, il n'est pas question qu'Henry le découvre … Et c'est moi qui décide »_

_« Absolument pas … Regina … ne crois pas pouvoir me contrôler comme un vulgaire pantin. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de soumis »_

_« Ca je le sais »_

Regina avait désormais planté son regard dans celui de la blonde

_« Et j'adorerai te voir prendre le dessus sur moi … »_

_« Alors … qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »_ lui répondit Emma qui passait son doigt sur les lèvres de la brune

Aussitôt, le feu s'alluma à l'intérieur du Maire qui embrassa la blonde avec fougue, caressa ses cheveux, puis ses épaules, descendit sur ses bras et puis ses seins … Emma lâcha un gémissement et se séparèrent lorsque l'air leur manquaient. Elles se regardèrent et Emma comprit sans que Regina n'eut besoin de parler … Elle lui prit la main et prirent la direction de la chambre de la brune.

C'était une chambre toute simple, mais Emma ne se formalisa pas, elle avait juste envie de caresser la peau de la belle brune sur ce lit, et plus encore. Lorsqu'elle s'avança vers ce grand lit, elle sentit la main de la brune sur elle, la retourna et l'embrassa passionnément, caressa la poitrine de la blonde, puis toucha sa peau nue, son cou, asséna des milliers de baisers ardents sur ce cou, puis le lobe de l'oreille, tandis que Regina déboutonnait le chemisier d'Emma qui était visiblement de trop. Entièrement déboutonné, elle passa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde pour faire tomber ce chemisier, laissant voir cette poitrine si jolie dans un parfait petit soutien-gorge. Emma quant à elle, touchait du bout des doigts le Maire, puis caressa les formes à travers ce peignoir qui, lui aussi, était de trop …

_« Pas maintenant »_ lui chuchota Regina qui sentit qu'Emma voulait la déshabiller.

Elle poussa le Shérif sur le lit, lui enleva ses bottes puis se mit au-dessus d'elle tout en l'embrassant et en la caressant, Emma gémissant de plus belle.

_« Regina … »_ souffla Emma

La brune lui suçotait le lobe de l'oreille et la blonde en était totalement à sa merci. Emma tremblait d'excitation et de plaisir, tout en caressant le dos de Regina et sentait un fin vêtement sous ce peignoir. Regina quitta alors l'oreille d'Emma pour lécher son ventre et déboutonna ce jean qui était un frein au désir de la belle brune. Elle se releva et enleva totalement le jean, laissant Emma pantelante, déjà mouillée, se retrouvant en sous-vêtement mais soutint son regard dans celui de Regina.

« Si je ne me retenais pas … »

« Oh Regina … Enlève ce peignoir … je t'en prie » souffla Emma

Alors la brune s'exécuta … Défit tout doucement la ceinture, ouvrit son peignoir et le laissa tomber au sol. Non, elle n'était pas nue, Regina était habillée d'un porte-jarretelles en noir, et avait gardé ses talons rouge. Emma n'avait jamais vu un si beau corps, ni une si belle femme. Elle se sentait déboussolée, mais hyper excitée de ce corps qu'elle avait envie de goûter.

Regina s'approcha alors du lit, et posa son pied entre les cuisses de la blonde qui regarda cette jambe de bas en haut, puis la prit dans ses mains et remonta jusqu'à son entre cuisses lorsque la brune la stoppa.

_« C'est moi qui commande … »_

La voix de Regina fut tellement érotique qu'Emma sentit tout son corps trembler et son sexe frétiller si bien qu'elle voulut abréger cette douce souffrance en elle.  
Lorsqu'elle vit Regina se caresser sensuellement les épaules, les seins, son ventre jusqu'à ses cuisses, Emma, allongée plongea alors sa main dans sa culotte et commença à titiller son bouton de rose. Elle était prête pour madame le Maire, et elle la voulait en elle. Réciproquement, elle voulait goûter au fruit défendu, elle en avait tellement envie que si Regina ne se dépêchait pas pour abréger ses souffrance, elle allait sûrement se consumer.

C'est alors que Regina retira la main de la blonde de son entrejambe et se mit au-dessus d'elle, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, retira d'une main son soutien-gorge, et déchira sa culotte pour lécher son corps, son ventre, son nombril pour finir par lécher le clitoris d'Emma, qui ne demandait que ça.

_« Han … Regina … »_

La respiration de la blonde s'intensifia, se saccadant de plus en plus.

Regina titillait son bouton de rose, puis s'enfonça de plus belle dans le vagin d'Emma, celui-ci étant de plus en plus élargi par l'excitation. Elle mordillait, puis léchait ce bouton de rose, et fit pousser à Emma des gémissements, puis des jurons qui excitait grandement Regina.

_« Oui … Viens … »_ gémit Regina

Alors, à force de lécher, titiller, et mordiller son clitoris, Emma eu un, deux et trois orgasmes d'affilés, Regina l'embrassant encore et encore, sa bouche, son cou, ses seins, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma prenne le dessus ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, salut ! Voilà, voilà, je tarde beaucoup à vous donner les suites ces temps-ci ... Les journées sont intenses au travail, quand suis du matin, l'aprem je comate/dort ... Se lever à 3h du mat et veiller pour trouver l'inspi c'est pas évident ... Voilà la suite ! Pour moi, cette OS est terminée, je vais plus me concentrer sur la fic, vais essayer de vous mettre la suite demain ... mais je fais pas de promesses ...**

**Schtroumpf vous souhaite une bonne soirée, un bon 14 Juillet demain (oui, oui, je suis patriotique, et j'aimerai un jour défiler sur les Champs ...) et bon samedi soir ! Buvez pas trop et celui qui conduit, c'est celui qui ne boit pas !**

* * *

_« Je suppose … que tu … as aimé … »_

_« A ton avis … »_ répondit Emma qui embrassait à pleine bouche Regina

La blonde avait basculé la brune d'un seul coup de hanche et se retrouva sur elle, détaillant scrupuleusement le corps nu de sa belle et la vit rougir. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi elle rougissait, Regina répondit qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de sentir un regard pareil sur elle, qu'elle se sentait désirée à un point qu'elle était excitée chaque fois qu'Emma posait ses yeux sur elle.

_« Madame le Maire se lâche on dirait … »_

_« Hum … au lit ? Je suis une vraie tigresse Miss Swan »_

_« Mmh c'est … ce que j'ai … constaté … »_ lui répondit Emma qui embrassait la brune tantôt sur les lèvres, tantôt dans le cou

Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent. Leur regard était intense, brûlant de désir l'une pour l'autre et il lui sembla que Regina n'était manifestement pas la garce manipulatrice qu'elle voulait montrer. Il y avait cette intensité dans son regard, qu'Emma ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, baladant ses mains un peu partout sur la brune qui gémissait de plaisir au contact des mains du Shérif.

Sa langue traçait un chemin sur le ventre de Regina, Emma montant et descendant sur ce corps tout en ne s'arrêtant pas de le lécher. Lorsqu'elle mit ses mains sur les seins de la mairesse, celle-ci se cambra, haletante et écarta un peu plus ses cuisses, pour qu'Emma vienne s'y loger, appuyant d'abord son genou contre le sexe déjà humide de Regina.

_« Han … Rien que mon genou t'électrise … »_

_« Ne t'arrête pas … » murmura Regina_

_« A vos ordres madame le Maire … »_

_« La ferme Emma … »_

Et Regina enroula ses bras autour de la blonde tout en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, voulu pivoter pour se retrouver au-dessus, la dominante était de retour, mais Emma ne se laissa pas faire. Son corps était peut-être fin, elle avait néanmoins des muscles et plaqua Regina sur le matelas, prit ses poignets et les mis au-dessus de sa tête, arrachant un petit rire cristallin de la brune.  
C'était la première fois qu'Emma entendait rire la mairesse et cela intensifia son regard sur elle.

_« Comme tu es belle Regina … Si j'avais su qu… »_

Regina avait plaqué son index sur la bouche de la blonde

_« Chut … Ne dis rien … Je ne veux pas de mots, il n'y en a pas d'ailleurs. Fais-moi l'amour, Emma. Je veux te sentir, je te veux en moi. Mon corps ne peut pas se passer de toi en ce moment. Ne dis rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, juste, embrasse-moi … là … et là … »_

Regina avait montré ses lèvres, celles du Nord et celles … du Sud. Les yeux d'Emma s'enflamma et recommença ses assauts, la mairesse se laissant aller au désir de la dominante, Emma Swan. Du moins pour ce coup-ci.

La blonde lécha le lobe de l'oreille de la brune qui lâcha un gémissement, puis balada ses mains sur le corps parfait de Regina, ses seins fermes, son ventre plat, ses hanches, puis descendit progressivement tout en léchant le corps de la brune. Arrivée à son entrecuisse, Emma déposa un baiser sur chaque partie du sexe de la mairesse tout en le caressant du bout des doigts et sentit que Regina était prête.

Dans un gémissement étouffé de la belle brune, Emma titilla, de la pointe de sa langue, le clitoris de Regina. D'abord timide, Emma se laissa emporter par le désir de rendre la pareille à la mairesse. Sa langue fut plus entreprenante et lécha d'abord de la pointe, puis se mit à mordiller ce bouton de rose qui ne demandait que ça.

_« Emma … Oui … »_

Les va et bien d'Emma se firent plus intense et Regina se cambra lorsque le Shérif enfonça sa langue dans son vagin. La respiration haletante, Regina n'était pas loin de l'orgasme, Emma lui faisait du bien, lui mordillait et titillait son clitoris avec fougue et c'est dans un dernier titillement que la brune tira sur les cheveux blonds du Shérif pour jouir aussi fort qu'elle put et s'écroula sur le lit.  
Se relevant, Emma souria de toutes ses dents, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et remonta sur Regina, l'embrassa tendrement et se coucha à ses côtés.

Caressant son ventre de la pointe de ses doigts, Emma regardait Regina. Elle avait un regard particulier, un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, comme si sa carapace avait littéralement explosé.

_« A quoi tu penses ? »_

_« Hmm ? Emma Swan je n'aurai jamais cru que cela allait arriver. Vous êtes si exaspérante, si … »_

Emma souri et lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule. Regina la regarda tendrement et lui embrassa le haut du front et s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Au petit matin, Emma s'éveilla seule. Sur le ventre, les mains sous l'oreiller, la tête posée entre elles tournée face à la fenêtre. Les premiers rayons filtraient à travers la pièce, ce qui sortit la blonde de son sommeil. D'abord gênée par la lumière, elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux afin de s'acclimater. Lorsque ce fus fait, elle vit que Regina n'était plus dans le lit, et remarqua également qu'elle était nue sous les draps. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, mais se demandait où était passée madame le Maire. Elle se leva, entoura le drap autour de son corps et alla à la fenêtre et vit que la voiture de la brune était là. Elle n'était donc pas bien loin. Elle décida se prendre rapidement une douche et s'habilla des mêmes vêtements que la veille. Elle descendit les escaliers, alla jusqu'à la cuisine et vit une tasse vide avec un mot dessus :

« Sers toi du café si tu veux, je crois savoir que le Shérif ne peut pas faire correctement son travail sans une tasse de café. Regina »

Le mot était simple et Emma nota que Regina avait voulu faire de l'humour mais son ton strict et rigide se ressentait tout de même dans son écriture, et cela la fit sourire. Regina ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle, hormis dans la chambre à coucher. Emma en était consciente et cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Il est vrai que leur guéguerre avait cessé mais elles ne pouvaient, ni l'une ni l'autre, se permettre d'effusions, surtout pour leur fils.

C'est dans le jardin, près de son pommier, qu'Emma retrouva Regina. Elle semblait sereine en lisant son livre sur le banc. Elle portait un jean et un t-shirt blanc, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'avec ses tailleurs jupes crayon ou pantalon à pinces, ou ses robes qui épousaient parfaitement son corps.  
Le Shérif fit en sorte que la brune ne la remarque pas, et s'approcha à pas de loup dans la véranda. Elle était si belle, pensa-t-elle, cette nuit était inimaginable, magique, et intense. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, Emma était subjuguée par la beauté que Regina dégageait dans ce jardin. Elle n'était plus le Maire de Storybrooke, ni cette garce manipulatrice à laquelle elle s'était opposée dès son arrivée dans la ville.  
A présent, Regina n'était … qu'une femme. Une très belle femme qui lui avait fait l'amour toute la nuit, cette femme qui l'électrisait depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvée de l'incendie de la Mairie.  
Emma la regardait avec tendresse, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et su … Elle voulait découvrir Regina Mills, voulait la connaitre et pas seulement pour le sexe, mais voulait que cette femme perde à nouveau le contrôle, et pas seulement dans la chambre à coucher.  
Lorsque Regina leva la tête et croisa le regard de la blonde, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Emma Swan lui avait donné du fil à retordre, mais elle était très attirée par cette jeune femme. Son assaut au commissariat la veille, c'était une perte de contrôle sur elle-même. Elle le savait, Emma le savait aussi et voulait également rester maître de ses émotions. Dans leurs yeux, tout était dit, nul besoin de mots, elles savaient. Elles se plaisaient et l'attirance pour l'autre était telle qu'il était difficilement impossible de le nier.  
Dans la véranda, Emma souria à la belle brune, qui lui rendit aussitôt son sourire, et ce, sans détacher le regard de l'autre.

_« Bonne journée madame le Maire »_

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage et Regina comprit tout de suite son sous-entendu caché. Emma tourna les talons et s'en alla dans sa vieille et hideuse voiture jaune, laissant Regina le cœur battant et un sourire béat sur le visage.


End file.
